eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 32 (6 June 1985)
Synopsis Arthur tells Lou about how Pauline is coping is hospital. Michelle suggests to Arthur that Kathy and Pete look after Lou for a while to help take the pressure off the family. Arthur is doubtful over the reality of Lou moving out happening, but agrees to have a word with Kathy and Pete regardless. Ethel and Sharon privately discuss periods and sex while Ethel continues to try and knit Pauline's baby's christening robe. Ian returns home from school, having been beaten up by a group of boys believing he is soft because he cooks. When Pete jokingly hits Ian in the ribs, he curls over in pain. Kathy speeds up the knitting of Pauline's baby's christening robe to give to her as a surprise. Arthur asks Lou if she would be up to moving into Kathy and Pete's for a while. Lou is initially reluctant. Kelvin meets up with Tony and Tony admits to Kelvin he has been seeing someone, who recently ended their fling. Tony also tells Kelvin that they both need to support each other, and Kelvin agrees. Ali asks Lofty if he would be able to repair his car; Lofty inspects the car and informs Ali that it will cost approximately £130. Ali and Sue consider pawning some of their possessions in order to pay for the vehicle repairs. At the same time, another letter comes through the post for Sue and Ali, giving them a final warning over the pay-off of their cooker. Andy offers to help Debbie revise for her exams to help her get a promotion. However, when Debbie appears to take more of an interest in her studies than their relationship, Andy becomes increasingly irritable. Arthur discusses Lou's move with Kathy and Pete. Kathy is skeptical about looking after Lou for eight weeks, but Arthur tells her they only need to look after Lou for a fortnight. Michelle and Kelvin revise together. Arthur talks with Michelle about her relationship with Kelvin, insistent she is making a bad move due to Kelvin's skin colour. Ian visits Dr. Legg about his ribs. They are bruised and require an x-ray. Pete gets it out of Ian that he has been beaten up in school. Arthur catches Pete on his stall and asks him if Ian can go round and try to convince Lou to move into theirs for the fortnight. Tony sees Kelvin in the Square and talks to him about paying his mother's rent money. Kelvin gets annoyed about being the go-between for his parents, and walks off. Andy books a restaurant for him and Debbie for the evening, but when Debbie gets in she tells Andy she cannot go with him as she has to revise. Andy tells Debbie he feels more like a flatmate than a partner to Debbie. Ian talks to Lou and manages to persuade her to move into theirs for the fortnight. He walks downstairs and tells Arthur the news. Arthur smiles in delight as the reality that he will be relieved from Lou for a bit hits him. Cast Regular cast *Ethel Skinner - Gretchen Franklin *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford *Lou Beale - Anna Wing *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Dr Legg - Leonard Fenton *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Hassan Osman - Michael Evangelou (Uncredited) *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Debbie Wilkins - Shirley Cheriton *Andy O'Brien - Ross Davidson *Tony Carpenter - Oscar James *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham Guest cast None Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public *Walford Surgery - Consultation room *43 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *45 Albert Square - Kitchen, backroom and Lou's bedroom *Bridge Street *Bridge Street Market *Laundrette *Al's Café *14B Walford Towers - Living room/kitchen Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'You know what they say Sharon.... if you can't be good, be careful!' Category:1985 Episodes Category:Episode